NEVER SURRENDER
by pao.chan00
Summary: Eren y Levi estan en una casa a orillas del mar pero, ¿Qué ha pasado con los demas? RIREN o ERERI mal summary...pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Esto será como un pequeño prólogo nwn  
****Pareja: Riren o Ereri (SUKES!)  
****Shingeki no es mio  
****Advertencias: Posible lemon y faltas de ortografía  
**

* * *

NEVER SURRENDER

Pequeños rayos de sol se asomaban a través de las cortinas de la habitación de un castaño ojiverde. Todo había pasado tan deprisa que ni le dio tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos, despertó por el ruido de afuera.

-¿Qué pasa?-Se preguntó frotándose los ojos mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y lo pudo ver… Era un paisaje hermoso, la arena, el agua, gaviotas.

Corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación quería tocar la arena con sus pies descalzos por primera vez, ese había sido uno de sus mayores sueños

Corrió hasta el recibidor pero se topo con una pequeña figura de ojos afilados que lo miró fijamente para después golpear con una brutalidad que dejo al castaño tirado en el suelo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, mocoso de mierda?-preguntó pensando en su fuero interno que había sido demasiado brusco con aquel mocoso

-E…Etto…yo quería ir a ver el mar-Realmente estaba nervioso por la aparición del azabache, al que por cierto amaba.

Tales pensamientos le hicieron sonrojar de sobremanera

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto el "soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad" con su típico semblante serio

-N…Nada, Heichou

* * *

**¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Estan solos? ¿Y los demás? ¿Dejare de escribir estas preguntas?  
Todo eso y más descubranlo en el primer capítulo que subiré dentro de una semana nwn **

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja: Riren o Ereri (SUKES!)  
****Shingeki no es mio  
****Advertencias: Posible lemmon, faltas de ortografía, muerte de personajes TT^TT y spoilers del manga de Levi nwn**

**Dedicado a mi amiga Becky (Le diré así por que me matará si la llamo por su segundo nombre X'D)**  
**Se que algún día leeras esto nwn**

* * *

NEVER SURRENDER

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto el "soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad" con su típico semblante serio

-N…Nada, Heichou  
***

-¿Cómo que nada? Estas rojo-señaló Levi al ver al ojiverde que parecía no prestarle atención

-D...De verdad no es nada-

-Bien-lo mira de pies a cabeza-Estas asqueroso, bañate

-Si, heichou

Y así el castaño corrió a la habitación de la que había salido y tomó unas ropas limpias.

Despues de un rato de vagar por los pasillos el ojiverde encontró el baño y se ocupó de su aseo personal.

* * *

-Ese mocoso-suspiró Levi- si supiera lo que hago por el

Levi se sentía exáusto despues del viaje que hizo desde Rose hasta "el mar" como solía llamarlo el mocoso. Además aquello que había sacrificado para llegar a ese punto, la verdad el pensaba en llevar a ese par de niñatos que siempre acompañaban al mocoso, pero, Erwin se había opuesto y claro Levi ya no tenía intensiones de servir al Rey y mucho menos a Erwin, despues de todo cumplió su venganza.

-Farlan, Isabel, los he vengado

-¿A quien ha vengado?-Eren entro por la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Levi

-¿Acaso no te han enseñado a tocar?-dijo el azabache para cambiarle el tema al castaño

-Etto...

-No importa-Levi miró de reojo al castaño-¿Quieres ver el mar?

* * *

**Chan! Cortito uwu lose pero problemas con mis papás xD**

**¿Qué hizó Levi?¿Y los niñatos xD?¿Como reaccionará Eren al estar en el mar?¿Dejare de hacer relleno con preguntas?**

**Nos vemos**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pareja: Riren o Ereri (SUKES!)  
****Shingeki no es mio  
****Advertencias: Posible lemmon, faltas de ortografía, muerte de personajes TT^TT y spoilers del manga de Levi nwn**

**Dedicado a mi amiga Becky **

* * *

-No importa-Levi miró de reojo al castaño-¿Quieres ver el mar?  
***

-Si!-respondió emocionado el castaño, de verdad que quería conocer el mar y sentir la arena bajo sus pies descalzos mientras corría hacia el agua, la cual algunos libros describían que era salada.

Todos los pensamientos del castaño se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Levi.

-Oi, mocoso-Levi llamó la atención de Eren-¿Qué estas esperando?

-Y...Ya voy, Heichou-respondió nervioso el ojiverde

Levi se encamino a la puerta principal y al abrirla quedo impresionado por la belleza del paisaje que no había podido admirar la noche anterior despues de haber "secuestrado" a Eren. Ciertamente era una vista hermosa, el mar le recordaba los ojos aquamarinos de Eren, esos ojos que tenían fuego y demostraban sus sentimientos o emociones cambiando de color "Los ojos son las ventanas del alma" se lo había dicho Petra, definitivamente Eren era la prueba de eso.

* * *

**Cortito uwu **

**Howi nwn**

**Este capitulo despues será editado porque lo estoy escribiendo en el celular a la 12:36 am**

**Sin mas los dejo**

**Al no tener más que dos reviews pienso que no les gusta el fic... Talvez lo deje de escribir uwu**

**Nos vemos**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pareja: Riren o Ereri (SUKES!)  
****Shingeki no es mio  
****Advertencias: Posible lemmon, faltas de ortografía, muerte de personajes TT^TT y spoilers del manga de Levi nwn**

**Guest: Ereri no estaría mal ~lo piensa~ talvez, si me gustaría ukear a Levicito nwn y hacer esto M-Preg**

**becky: yase yase pero me da hueva escribir mucho ~esta semi-dormida~ ya los voy a escribir más largos**

**Soulxphantom: nwn gracias gracias ~se siente importante(?)~  
**

**juanxittoShion: gracias n.n**

**Dedicado a Becky y a Soulxphantom**

* * *

Una vez acompañado de Eren, Levi lo tomó de las manos.

-H…Heichou-El pobre ojiverde estaba sonrojado y para rematar aquello, Levi SOLO ESTABA EN PANTALONES! Mierda, ¿Cuándo se la había quitado la camisa?

-Mocoso estúpido, es mejor que te mantenga cerca de mi, recuerda, los titanes aun existen.

Era cierto tan distraído estaba que ni se acordaba de la existencia de los titanes, así que solo asintió y se dejó guiar por Levi.

Una vez que estaban a punto de tocar la arena Levi se detuvo pensando en que si sería buena idea, pero los ojos centellantes del castaño lo hicieron confiar y dar un paso en la arena, vio como Eren se quitó los zapatos y como si le hubiese quemado el tacto con la arena salió corriendo al agua.

-Oi, Eren, ¿Qué mierda te pasa?-Trató de no sonar preocupado

-No es nada, solo que la arena esta muy caliente y la que esta mas cerca del mar esta fresca-dijo el castaño avergonzado desde el agua

-Tsk...No deberías ser tan imprudente

Eren solo asintió y se comenzó a adentrar en el agua

_Recuerda hermano, el mar es profundo y no se sabe que tanto, Prometeme que algún día iremos con Farlan_

Esas habían sido unas de las tantas idioteces que solía decir Isabel, su "hermana menor"

-Oi,Eren ten cuidado, el mar puede ser profundo no te alejes demasiado

-Si, heichou

Una vez más calmado comenzó a recordar a Isabel, una chica joven, castaña, ojiverde aunque no con la misma intensidad que los ojos de Eren...JODER! cuando comenzó a comparar a Isabel con Eren.

El ojigris se dió un golpe mental, no podía pensar en nada sin que el mocoso se metiera, realmente lo amaba pero aveces no podía dejar de pensar en el y eso era algo malo, pues el ahora estaba dispuesto a matar con tal de estar con Eren, como lo había hecho hace un par de horas.

**~°~°~°Flash Back°~°~°~**

Levi acababa de entrar al la oficina de Erwin, estaba un poco preocupado pues cuando Erwin se enteró de los sentimientos que el "Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" le profesaba a la "Esperanza de la humanidad" le dijo que esa relación no podía ser porque si Eren se salía de control el ya no sería capaz de matarlo.

_Levi si Eren se sale de control serías capaz de matarlo, como lo prometiste cuando te dieron su custodia, si en verdad lo amas estoy totalmente seguro de que no lo haras y eso podría ser considerado como traición hacia la corona y la humanidad._

-Tsk...Tienes razón-dijo recordando las palabras de Erwin

Erwin entró por la puerta principal de su oficina

-Siento harte llamado tan de repente-dijo el rubio

-Tsk...Dejate de rodeos, "cejotas" y dime que mierda quieres

-Nunca cambiaras,Levi-dijo el rubio tomando asiento-Veras, hay rumores acerca de tus sentimientos por Eren, así que se te quitará la custodia del choco y se le dará a Hanji

-Y UNA MIERDA! ESA LOCA LO MATARÁ ANTES DE LA SIGUIENTE EXPEDICIÓN!

-Lo siento, pero la decisión esta tomada

El azabache estaba desesperado, pero sabía que las palabras no servirian haci que hizo lo impensable y atacó a su superior

-LEVI!-gritó el rubio cuando sintió un golpe en el rostro

-Nadie me alejará de el-dijo antes de clavarle las cuchillas del 3DM en la garganta

Erwin murió casi unos segundos despues

**~°~°~°Fin Flash Back°~°~°~**

-De verdad, estoy enfermo-se dijo asi mismo el ojigris al recordar la escena vivida

* * *

**Aleluya! Es más largo nwn  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pareja: Ereri (Se deció por um sexy seme ojiverde)  
****Shingeki no es mio  
****Advertencias: Posible lemmon, faltas de ortografía, muerte de personajes TT^TT y spoilers del manga de Levi nwn**

**Dedacatoria: Becky y Soulxphantom**

* * *

Eren se divertía en el agua, pero detuvo todos sus juegos al sentir la mirada penetrante del sargento sobre el.

-¿P-Pasa algo?, sargento

El mencionado no respondió y se dedico a ver hacia el horizonte.

_Hey hermano, mira el horizonte, ¿No es hermoso?-Había dicho la castaña_

_Deja de decir estupideces, Isabel-Habían sido sus palabras, mientras veía como la luz de los ojos de su adorada "hermana"-Decir cosas así es como admitir la derrota._

_Pero eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo-Dijo la castaña antes de caer en el sueño eterno_

Levi se dió cuenta de que una pequeña lagrima solitaria recorría su mejilla, la seco lo mas rápido que pudo para que Jäger no le viera, por desgracia este si la vió.

-S-Sargento ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Nada de tu interes, mocoso

Eren se quedo callado pues sabía que meterse con el sargento Levi solo traía problemas. Aunque se quedo preocupado pues ni en la muerte de todo su escuadrón lloró.

¿Qué le estaba pasando al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, acaso...?

Una sonrisa traviesa surco los labios del joven castaño.

-¿De que tanto te ries, mocoso?-pregunto el azabache frunciendo el ceño

-No de nada-contestó el castaño ampliando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se le acercaba cada vez más a su superior.

El mayor vio como el castaño se le acercaba y como si supiera que es lo iba a hacer le propinó una patada un millón de veces peor que la que le había dado el día del juicio, el menor solo se pudo retorcer del dolor mientras el ojigris lo veía con una cara de asco.

Ni en un millón de años se atrevería a tocar una boca que no fuera la de... Bien eso no importaba, solamente no quería que el castaño le besara. Aun no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para ser besado por alguien más, aunque debía admitir que aquel mocoso ya se había adueñado de su corazón, por algo lo había "secuestrado", no?

Por la mente del joven ojiverde pasaba una y mil maneras de haberse podido evitar aquella situación

-H-Heichou-rompió el silencio el castaño

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, mocoso?

-Y-Yo me q-quería disculpar por...

-Me vale una mierda-interrumpió el Sargento-Pero si lo vuelves a intentar, te juro que tendrás ganas de haber muerto el día del juicio

Aquel hombre de baja estatura hubiera intimidado a cualquiera con esas palabras, pero en el castaño no causaron el menor efecto y se atrevió a contestarle.

-Heichou, lo que yo quería decir es que me quería disculpar por no ser lo suficientemente rápido para besárlo

El mayor se sorprendió (aunque no lo demostrara) de las palabras del castaño; ahora se debatía entre golpearlo o ignorar aquel comentario.  
Mientras el ojigris se debatía mentalmente, el castaño se comenzaba a acercar a sus labios.

-Heichou-lo llamó para despues plantar un casto beso en los labios del azabache

El ojigris se sorprendió mas al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los del joven.

-Gosse stupide, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça*-dijo el ojigris apartandose del castaño

El joven solo se le quedo mirando a su sargento, pues lo único que entendió fue "estúpido"; pero no se rendiría tan facilmente, conseguiria el amor de Levi a como de lugar.

-Ich liebe dich, es ist nicht einfach meine Gefühle auszusprechen, aber meine Liebe zu dir ist ein Gefühl ohne Grenzen*-dijo en un susurro el castaño mientras veia como el azabache caminaba hacia la casa en la que habian estado hace un par de minutos.

* * *

**Se me corto la inspiración uwu hasta ahí le dejo  
**

***Gosse stupide, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça (Francés) ****= Estúpido mocoso, aún no estoy preparado para eso**

**Ven dice que AUN no esta preparado para eso :33**

***Ich liebe dich, es ist nicht einfach meine Gefühle auszusprechen, aber meine Liebe zu dir ist ein Gefühl ohne Grenzen (Alemán) = Te quiero, no es fácil de expresar mis sentimientos, pero mi amor por ti es un sentimiento sin fronteras**

**PD: No me dejan reviews ~se tira de un edificio~**

** ^*^Pao Chan se va^*^ **


End file.
